2020 Tour de Adam Edward Kempa Cup
2020 Tour de Adam Edward Kempa Cup The 2020 Tour de Adam Edward Kempa Cup was played between 3-9 February 2020, and was the fourth edition of the tournament. Calendar Calendar and Results Standings Only the TOP 3 jumpers from competition 1-7 receive points. In team competitions no points will be awarded for individual standings. Team Competition 1: Team Cup (03-02-2020) Normal Cup 2020-02-04 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Damian Rudy POL 1507 9 4 5 24 1770 2. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1425 4 8 2 24 1601 3. Wojtek Niedźwiecki POL 1255 2 5 5 22 1280 4. Łukasz Liptak POL 1477 4 3 6 17 1190 5. Tomasz Gajec POL 1140 1 1 - 24 1069 Ski Flying Cup 2020-02-05 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 4/4 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1336 2 1 - 4 1646.4 2. Karol Struski 2 POL 1432 2 - 1 4 1641.2 3. VICTOR PETRU ALMASAN ROU 1117 - - 3 4 1621.9 4. Andrzej Kuchnia POL 1080 - 1 - 4 1587.5 5. Jakub Dzianak POL 1190 - - - 4 1577.7 4 Hills Tournament 2020-02-06 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 4/4 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Łukasz Smolarek POL 1432 1 1 2 4 300 2. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1354 1 1 1 4 280 3. Szymciu POL 1524 1 1 - 3 194 4. Marcin Sitko POL 1320 - - - 4 160 5. Robert Błaszczyk 2 POL 1198 - - - 4 145 Team Cup 2020-02-07 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Poland I POL N/A 2400 1. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1443 6 7 5 24 1731 2. Łukasz Panfilak POL 1443 11 4 - 16 1456 4. Patryk Fruhauf POL 1107 1 2 5 24 1275 5. Oskar Konrad Żmudzki POL 1028 - 2 1 21 944 2. Poland II POL N/A 2200 6. Borys Kowalski POL 1110 - 1 7 17 882 7. Kacper Wołek POL 1026 - 1 2 18 772 8. Mateusz Lewicki POL 1324 2 1 1 10 610 9. Monika Stawarz POL 883 - - - 14 475 3. Mixed Team I MIX N/A 1800 3. Gothika68 FRA 1233 4 5 1 22 1360 10. Nejc Kavasaki SLO 1588 - 1 1 2 140 11. Ernest Augustowski 2 POL 785 - - - 2 76 Mini Marathon - part 1. 2020-02-08 Klasyfikacja końcowa po 24/24 konkursach Poz. Gracz Kraj Ocena I II III N Punkty 1. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1472 18 3 3 24 2220 2. Patryk Wasiela POL 849 - 4 7 23 1290 3. Mateusz Lewicki POL 1248 4 9 1 15 1230 7. Wojtek Niedźwiecki POL 1386 2 3 - 6 485 4. Baldas POL 1110 - 2 4 12 690 10. Baldas POL 1106 - - 1 18 527 2. Wojtek Niedźwiecki POL 1403 1 3 4 24 1231 4. Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1442 2 1 2 24 1100 15. Mateusz Lewicki POL 1263 1 - 1 10 432 20. Patryk Wasiela POL 851 - - - 13 266 KO Cup 2020-02-09 Bischofshofen HS140 Wyniki konkursu (KO) Poz. Nr Zawodnik Kraj Ocena I seria II seria Punkty 1. 3* Mateusz Karwowski POL 1046 134.86 m 137.43 m 269.7 2. 2 Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1432 139.11 m 127.92 m 264.7 3. 4 Oskar Żmudzki POL 1040 129.87 m 126.02 m 245.9 4. 1* Kuba Wójcik POL 1057 131.62 m 112.08 m 215.3 KO Cup 2020-02-09 Lillehammer HS100 Wyniki konkursu (KO) Poz. Nr Zawodnik Kraj Ocena I seria II seria Punkty 1. 2 Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1431 98.76 m 99.26 m 269.0 2. 3* Kuba Wójcik POL 1057 98.03 m 97.44 m 266.5 3. 4 Mateusz Karwowski POL 1047 95.62 m 98.35 m 258.0 4. 1* Oskar Żmudzki POL 1040 99.01 m* 99.16 m 249.5 KO Cup 2020-02-09 Bischofshofen HS78 Wyniki konkursu (KO) Poz. Nr Zawodnik Kraj Ocena I seria II seria Punkty 1. 1 Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1431 74.72 m 74.65 m 277.1 2. 2* Kuba Wójcik POL 1060 72.74 m 73.28 m 273.2 KO Cup 2020-02-09 Planica HS215 Wyniki konkursu (KO) Poz. Nr Zawodnik Kraj Ocena I seria II seria Punkty 1. 2 Jakub Aksamit POL 1438 219.30 m 222.55 m 438.8 2. 1* Karol Leszek Kempa POL 1429 220.04 m 220.28 m 435.0 3. 3* Oskar Żmudzki POL 1037 218.10 m 217.75 m 432.1 4. 4 Piotr Michalik POL 1262 219.00 m 203.24 m 414.9 5. 5* Paweł Kaźmierczak 2 POL 692 125.99 m 149.61 m 218.5